Dante Octaves Monaco (Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion: 10 Year Anniversary)
'Dante Octaves Monaco '(ダンテオクターブモナコ, Danteokutābumonako) is 26 years old (27 at R2) and is one of the developers of the Next Gen. Knightmare, Kassius, which is piloted by his younger brother Kanji Kyōshigaki, and helped upgrade the Knightmare Database which developed tweaks for the Knightmares. He is also one of the minor and supporting characters of Code Geass: Defenders of Britannia. He is voiced by Mamoru Miyano in the Japanese Dub and Kaiji Tang in the English Dub. Appearance Dantavios is a handsome male with mildly wavy, short bluish hair and narrow light blue eyes. His bangs frame his face, while some are gathered at the center of his forehead and somethimes putting it aside or in a small ponytail. He is quite tall and slim in physique. He is also taller than his younger brother, Kanji but is a bit shorter than Eskurante, who is the oldest among the three. For his attire, Dante wears either a lab coat, similar to Lloyd, or a long sand-colored trench coat, the belt of which he leaves untied, when he is out as a civilian. Under it is a black vest over a striped dress shirt that is light blue in hue. He wears a bolo tie, which is held by a brown ribbon and a turquoise pendant or even a black tie. He also dons beige pants, dark brown shoes, and has bandages wrapped around his entire arms (into his wrist) and his entire chest; only his face, hands, and feet are left uncovered. The reasons for the bandages are yet to be discovered with the closest of it being weapons when he is in battle, which he oftenly participates in. Personality Dante is a mysterious person, his true intentions are never revealed unless he himself reveals them, despite the fact that he is mostly seen joking around or either having sweet moments with Cecile. The person who got closest to the truth of his personality, as acknowledged by Dante himself, was his brother, Kanji and his lover/wife, Cecile. Cecile also stated that Dante is a gentleman and a very sweet individual, as they mostly spend their time together either as lovers or business partners. Dante is usually called lazy as Eskurante always scolds him for being unproductive, never serious, always flirty (with him mostly spending time with Cecile), and being too lazy with his computer. Despite him not being mostly focused on, Dante is very smart with him knowing the different flaws of the Knightmares he is able to build, in which he quickly tweaks or upgrades the Frameware and the Database of the Knightmares he created and their programming, including their functions. Abilities Battle Prowess Dante, in the battlefield, is a very smart and intellectual fighter, as he shows no mercy to his opponents. He is very similar in the style of fighting to his younger brother, Kanji, as he is also aware of his surroundings when a battle is ongoing, where he would also take advantage of, as seen when he was challenged to fight by a Britannian Knight. Dante is seen to be very menacing in battle and very aggresive as he focuses on studying his opponent and let his opponents take advantage in the beginning of a battle but ends up defeating his enemy after a while. In the end, Dante is very respectful to his opponents even in defeat where he would either be seen joking around, not even realizing he's getting carried away in battle. He would also joke around when a battle is ongoing, where his jokes will also appear as plans to win a battle or a simple way of playing mind games, which gave Dante the alias of "Mackarel" as he is not to be joked around in a fight. Kanji also stated that despite the fact he is very smart in planning ahead of battle, he does not stand a chance against Dante both intellectually and mentally. Shinsō Dante's ability to use "Shinsō" was inherited to him by his mother, who had a history under their bloodline. He wasn't able to activate it up to the point where he was brutally injured by rebels, who were ordered to capture Cecile and Lloyd, who were trying to escape from Japan as it is being taken over once again. "Shinsō" is enclosed only at his left eye after a few months of it being healed, as his other eye was stabbed off by rebels. This ability was only used once when he fought on the last stand for Japan. "Shinsō" is an ability that affects the individual's intellectual pathways, which can be differentiated based on the color of Dante's eye. Light Blue is a kip-up on Dante's ability to study his opponents in a matter of milliseconds and affects how quick he can finish his craft to build weapons. On the other hand, the color of red affects his aggressiveness in the battlefield, where his mind transmits an even faster signal to his nerves, which affects his quickness and agility in fighting. =